New Year's Surprise
by kkleia
Summary: Jack and Kimiko on New Year's Kimiko has a surprise to tell Jack that will change there lives forever...read to find out what it is! If i get 5 or more POSITIVE reviews I'll make a sequal!


Jack joined Kimiko who was standing out on the balcony, staring at the stars, in Jack's

very large house.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, distractedly.

Jack turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. "I might not be the smartest guy out there," he paused for emphasis, "but I _do _know when something's the matter with you." He smiled down at her. "So come on, whats on your mind?"

She stared back up at the stars and Jack put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him slightly.

"Jack, when we have kids, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

Jack smiled. Not so long ago, he hadn't wanted children, afraid that he might become his father. Somehow she had managed to change his mind saying that he was a soft, gentle, man. And for him to turn mean, the chances were, well, very, _very_ unlikely.

"I dunno," he replied, sinking into deep thought. After a few minutes he said, "Either! Both! Don't make me choose! All I know is that having mini Spicer's running about under our feet, well, it would be brilliant! I'd love it! It would be the future!" He paused.

"I can't choose, Kimi," he concluded softly.

They stood and watched the stars once again until Kimiko whispered, "I'm glad you can't choose..." she trailed off, and then said something so quietly that Jack didn't know whether or not he should believe his ears.

"What? Say that again!" he commanded.

"I said, 'I'm glad you can't choose because you're getting both'".

Only half of this statement sunk into Jack.

"You're... you're..."

"Pregnant, yes!"

Kimiko waited anxiously for his reaction, then...

"WHOOO!!!" he picked her up and swung around in the air as she let out a startled gasp. Jack set her down again softly, starting to panic.

"Did I hurt you? Did I hurt him- her- whatever? Are you okay? Is it okay?" he ranted off, eyes wide.

Kimiko laughed, relieved. "I'm fine! And you mustn't have heard me; I said 'You're getting _both_!'"

If it was possible, Jack's eyes grew wider. "Bo... bo... both?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Yes! Twins! In just less than nine months you're going to have a little boy and a little girl Spicer running under your feet!" Kimiko waited for this news to sink in.

"Nine months? But that's _ages_!" Jack whined.

Kimiko laughed again and kissed him. "It'll be worth every second, trust me."

Jack had a bemused grin on his face that made him look utterly adorable and Kimiko found herself hoping that her kids, their kids had that same look.

Jack was full of questions. "How do you know there's going to be one girl and one boy already?"

Kimiko pulled him closer to her. "Some would call it Mother's Intuition," she said.

Jack was still grinning. "Others would call it the Xiaolin smarts," he completed her sentence.

And there they stood on the balcony as a shooting star flew past.

Jack's next question was, "What do you reckon they'll think of their old man, huh?"

Leia smiled up at him. "They'll love him. Everyone loves my man. Chase is a really great guy-" she flung her hand to her mouth in horror.

"_Chase?!?!" _Jack felt panic and horror flood him at the same time, but then saw the mischievous glint in his Princess's eyes, and the growing smirk under her hand.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," he commanded firmly.

"Yes sir!" Kimiko did a mock salute.

Jack shook his head in exasperation, but then turned to face her again.

"Kim, I've decided what my New Year's Resolution is going to be this year."

She looked up at him curiously.

"I am going to do my complete and utter best to be the best husband and the best father possible."

This time it was Kimiko who shook her head. "No, Jack, you already are."

And as they kissed the clocks chimed midnight and a start of a new year began.

Jack looked at her curiously and asked "Can I feel 'em?"

"Honestly it's a little early so I WOULD be worried if you could feel them." Kimiko responed and Jack gave her sad eyes.

"Do you...do you think I'll become my Father?" The haunting question returned.

"No! Dont EVER think that because you are a sweet, compasionent, man and I love you with ALL my heart."

"Thanks Kimi." Jack said.

"No prob." And with that Jack picked Kimiko up, bridal style and similar to the way he had on their wedding day, and tucked her into bed, and got in with her. He then rested his arm over Kimiko's stomach and started to rub it.

Kimiko turned around and kissed Jack "I love you." Kimiko whispered.

"I love you too Kimi." Then Jack fell into a restful sleep dreaming about teaching his son to catch and throw. Then playing Barbie's with his daughter. And then once everyone was asleep to get to work on their 3rd child.


End file.
